Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved
''Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved ''is a 2015 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film directed by Denzel Washington and James Foley, produced by Shawn Levy, Seth MacFarlane, Mark Burg and Oren Koules and written by Alexandre Aja and Stephen Susco. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Dakota Johnson, Julie Kavner, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Regan Burns, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Julianne Moore, Lewis Black, Lauren Taylor, Tress MacNeille, John DiMaggio, David Herman, Phil LaMarr and Dan Castellaneta. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Robot Hell (2015) and the second film in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, Fuzzy Door Productions and Twisted Pictures, the film released on July 17, 2015. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell 3: Phantom Ninjas, released on December 11, 2015. Details Directed by Denzel Washington James Foley Produced by Shawn Levy Seth MacFarlane Mark Burg Oren Koules Written by Alexandre Aja Stephen Susco Starring Amy Poehler Dakota Johnson Julie Kavner Peyton List Landry Bender Regan Burns Billy West Maurice LaMarche Julianne Moore Lewis Black Lauren Taylor Tress MacNeille John DiMaggio David Herman Phil LaMarr Dan Castellaneta Production companies New Line Cinema Village Roadshow Pictures 21 Laps Entertainment Fuzzy Door Productions Twisted Pictures Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date July 17, 2015 Voice cast Protagonists *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy and Hookerbot *John DiMaggio as URL, Fender and Bender Bending Rodriguez *David Herman as Blatherbot, Roberto and Preacherbot *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on August 7, 2015, but was pushed back to a month earlier on July 17. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong themes and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong threat and language. IMDA rating The film is rated NC16 for coarse language. MPAA rating The film is rated R for language throughout, some horror violence and terror. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for strong shocking scenes, occasional violence and coarse language. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on October 20, 2015. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2015 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:21 Laps Entertainment films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films